Lucidity
by OhMySaturnxo
Summary: This is a rewrite of Crescent, same plotline just way different. A girl moves to Forks after shocking revelation of her and her friend Riley from her childhood of being powerful gifted.Immortality is a choice now.Humanity is unnecessary. Choices are made.
1. Prologue

Prologue

When choices are given, what would you make out of them?

Most people would exploit them. Others would cherish it.

When the choice of vampire immortality is an option, would you accept or decline? No one even consider immortality could ever a good choice. No one does but _why?_ People consider it as curse, unnatural. Humanity is lovely, incredible for some. But even humanity can be change into a devilish little thing, bringing out the evil in some. Immortality can be good, perfect, lovely fixation but just as humanity even immortality is true to its definition.

But the choice is would you chose it for yourself ?


	2. Chapter 1: News

Chapter 1:

In the small town of Ashland, a young girl Mary rests peacefully in a house that her single mother Ava, share together. Her mom and she are extremely close and they rely on each other, since her dad is non existence. Her mother has black short hair, brown eyes, pale tan skin, a round freckled face, 5'4 a really sweet mother and friend. Her daughter has the same exact features except she has no freckles, a more oval angular face and her shiny black hair is longer and wavy. She is a really beautiful young girl, so is her mother. Her mother, Ava emigrated from Liberia when she was 23 and met Mary's father, Eli in college. Ava said that was he was one of the greatest people that she has met and love him till the end of earth. Unfortunately, their love did have the same dire passion when Eli found that Ava was pregnant in 1997. When little newborn Mary was born on October 24th, he didn't stay for long, but Ava always remained strong never let the pain of his absence get to her heart. She remained single, working mother to provide for newborn daughter, Mary. Mary, to say the least, will always be proud of her. As the young girl aged vivaciously, enjoying her studies at school, playing with friends, and being the child that she is, she will always remember Riley. Ava and Riley's mother Elizabeth were close friends from work and knew each other since college or that what were Mary and Xavier thought. Ava and Elizabeth were loyal friends going through the similar struggles that every single mother went through.

Elizabeth lived in Ashland also. Her son Riley was also born in October 24th, 1997, he had an oval angular face, darkest brown eyes, and light pale skin which was virtually flawless, even though he was young had light crow's feet that came on the outward corners when he laughed just like his father. Her husband Michael was a sergeant who was deployed in the war in Afghanistan in 2002. Elizabeth was army wife, wanting nothing more than husband home safe and sound, and to be here raising their child Xavier Riley Grayson the 8th. Of course with uncertainty of your husband's life is in jeopardy or not has its difficulties. She remembers that unfaithful day when she received the phone call of her husband was shot and killed. She mourned silently, but of course she remained strong for her son. She knew that he had to know even though he was still young. The funeral was rainy and extremely heartbreaking. Riley had finally grasped that his father wouldn't be coming home. He didn't say or cry just for his mother's sake, but he did cry that night.

Later that year in the summer of 2003, Mary and Riley were both the age of 5 and finally met each other. The moment was odd to the least but it was special to the both of them. Ava was working late on July 23rd and needing someone to watch Mary. Elizabeth was the only woman she trusted enough to let her daughter go to. Elizabeth welcomed them both into her house with welcoming arms. Ava reminded Mary before they went to Elizabeth's house to be on her best behavior and so she was. Mary smiled at warm lady in front of her. Her mother kissed her daughter, told her to behave, quickly hugged and thanked Elizabeth. Mary watched as her mother quickly drove away and turned to Elizabeth.

"Ms. Grayson what are we going to do?" Mary asked simply. She really wanted go outside and play but Elizabeth was in charge here.

"We are going to outside and have a little barbeque but first I want you to meet my son Xavier or Riley whatever you prefer to call him" She chuckled.

"Wait, why does have two names?" Mary asked again, a child's curiosity getting the best of her.

"We wanted to pass it along since in the fathers of the Grayson family all had Xavier as a 1st name but I liked Riley as a middle name. So I called my son, Riley instead" Elizabeth explained. Mary just nodded understanding every word she just said. They walked out the backyard to see a young boy reading a book on the lawn. Riley was wearing a light blue short-sleeve t-shirt with cargo shorts. His hair was ruffled slightly. He looked up at his mother and the young girl approaching. Riley thought she was pretty instantly. She was wearing her hair in ponytail, though some pieces of hair were coming out, she was wearing jean shorts, dark blue long sleeve shirt and flip-flops. She smiled at him also, thinking that he was cute.

"Xavier this is Ms. Johnston's daughter Mary, Mary this is my son Xavier" She introduced, smiling.

"Hi" Mary mumbled shyly.

"Hi" Xavier said looking away.

"Okay Mary and Xavier why do you guys go play together, while I get the grill started, okay?" She said. Mary and Xavier nodded in unison. She went back to the house to go get the lighter fluid and coal. Xavier scratched his head. What are you supposed to say a girl that you know nothing about? Obviously he didn't need to.

"Hey, Xavier do you have anymore books that I can read?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, let get me them from my room" He blushed lightly. He obeyed her order and came back with an armful of books.

"Here you go. I don't know if you are go like them but I like it" He smiled handing her the books.

"Thank you Xavier and it doesn't matter I will read anything" She thanked him nicely. They read together in a comfortable silence it wasn't until they soon both couldn't read anymore.

"I'm bored. Do you wanna play catch or talk about something?" Xavier asked. She nodded and they soon began to talk about themselves. They found so much similarity in one another. They laughed at each other, enjoying each other company. It was finally time to eat. The children ate on the lawn, both looking up at the fading sunset skies. It soon got chilling out and it was time to go inside. They watched T.V. until both of them got restless and fall asleep on each other. Ava finally got Elizabeth's home to pick up her young daughter. Elizabeth told her they were in the living room asleep on the couch. Ava lightly tapped Mary, waking her up. Mary woke up and so did Xavier who was on top of her drooling. Ava and Elizabeth chuckled at their disheveled appearance. It was finally time for Ava and Mary leave for the night. While Elizabeth and Ava talked about getting together again, Xavier and Mary stood off to side watching them. Mary nudged his shoulder to get his attention.

"Xavier, will you be my best friend? I would tell you everything and talk about a bunch stuff" She asked smiling. Xavier flushed a bright red.

"Sure I will be your best friend, okay best friends forever" He held up his pinky, smiling shyly. Her pinky latched on to his, they both smiled at each other. Elizabeth and Ava saw this whole little moment smiling brightly at them and each other. Ava hugged Elizabeth and Xavier for the last time then grabbed Mary's hand. Mary looked at Xavier then raced back to him to give a big hug and kiss on the cheek. He was blushing so much that he was a brighter red.

"Bye Ms. Grayson and bye Xavier, call me sometime" She smiled brightly and ran back her mother who was at the door. Xavier and his mother as Mary and her mother drove off into the night.

Every since then Xavier and Mary were two peas in a pod. They were so close even though they didn't go to the same school. They call each other every day and night and hung out almost every weekend.

It wasn't until the autumn of 2007 was Xavier and Elizabeth was sentenced to move to Raleigh, Virginia. This was due because of fresh start of a new town and moving in with Xavier's Aunt Ella and Uncle Thomas and his two cousins Mark and Anthony. The two extreme close friends were excessive miserable about the idea. They promised each other to call and text each other when they can. They loved each other greatly that a move wouldn't keep them away from each other. But suddenly they weren't able reach each other anymore.

"Mom, did Mrs. Grayson change the house number?" Mary asked her mother. Ava and Elizabeth knew of this was a part of a plan to keep Xavier and her protected. Mary, of course did not know of this secret and so Xavier didn't either.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to reach her also. Try again later sweetie" She shrugged.

And Mary did for the past four years; she simply did not give up.

Xavier also tried just as hard to contact his bestfriend.

Ava and Elizabeth, even though they were heartbroken to do this each other child, they had too. The mothers of these children knew that they loved and respected each other so much but they were both planned for this. When a family friend called Ava and Elizabeth told them to disconnect themselves from each other, Elizabeth was already packing to leave.

This was for their children. Xavier and Mary had to grow apart, stay out of each other lives till it was safe for them unite again.

But now it wasn't the time.

* * *

><p>While Mary slept in on Saturday morning, Ava has been preparing for their visit. Ava told Mary that family friends are coming. Mary simply did not mind and shrugged. Ava walked into Mary's room and woke her up gently.<p>

"Mary, wake up and get dressed. They will be here in an hour or so okay baby" She tapped her awake and kissed her temple. Mary groaned and grudged off into the shower. After her quick shower, Mary brushed her teeth and did her hair in soft waves which was her main hairstyle when she didn't feel like doing it. She went back into her room and got dressed casually. A white v-neck top, jeans, and low top black and white Converses seem fitting for the gray skied day. She cleaned her room for a bit till the loud door rang. Mary heard her mother rushed the door and open it.

"Hello Carlisle, Edward and Alice, its nice meeting you all again" Mary heard her mother say jubilantly and it sounded genuine, though she did hear a tone of sadness in it a little.

"Nice to see you again Ava" Someone said. She didn't speak again, so Mary figured it was her cue to come downstairs.

Mary seemed star struck at the striking beauty of all three of them.

There was a girl named Alice, which was obvious since was the only girl there, was short almost like a pixie fairy. Her hair was short and black into spikes at the end with a short side swept bangs but seemed so soft and silken. Her face was bone white and flawless. Her eyes were the only thing that creep you a little out. It was color of golden liquid honey. She was wearing a green pea coat, a black long sleeve shirt that covers up here small thin frail arms, black leggings and a white scarf that covered her neck. She looked like she could no older than 17ish. The boy next to her was just as beautiful. He was tall and sort of lanky. His skin was just as pale as Alice's. His face was angular paired with thick bronze grey long sleeve button down shirt and dark jeans. His eyes were the same creepy beautiful golden liquid honey color. He looked like he could have 17 or a little bit older. The man next to him was just the icing on the cake. He had the same pale skin and eye color as the beautiful boy and girl. His hair was platinum blond that almost appeared to have white highlights. He had more of muscle than the boy and tall also. He was wearing a blue button down and black slacks. Finally after Mary stopped observing, she finally gained some words to talk.

"Hello, its nice meeting you all" She smiled warmly.

"Mary, I would like you meet Carlisle, Edward and Alice Cullen" Mom introduced. The beautiful trio all stuck out there hands for Mary to shake.

"Hello Mr. Cullen" Mary shook his hand, she winced slightly. His hand was icy cold and hard; it was cold outside, but not _that_ cold. She smiled though.

"I prefer Carlisle, I feel older than I actually am" He smiled. She nodded.

"Nice to meet you Edward" She shook his hand also and winced slightly too. It was just as cold too. He smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Alice" Mary smiled, shook her hand expecting the same cold hand reaction and just she thought. Her hand was cold also. She grinned showing Mary her extra pearly white teeth. Edward nudged her and frowned. Alice just stuck out her tongue at him. He rolled his honey eyes.

"Well shall we take this to the living room then" Ava smiled guiding them to her formal living room. Mary was just about to walk upstairs; it was grown-folks having adult conversation, which already knew that it wasn't something that she was apart of.

"Wait, Mary stay downstairs this conversation has to do with you too" Her mother pulling her to the living room also. Mary raised one eyebrow at her mom and thought what discussion would have to with her and these people. Mary just then thought of the saying 'Expect the worst, Hope for the better".

"Mary, sit down we have something to discuss with you" Her mother ordered. Mary obeyed silently sitting in between Alice and Carlisle on the sofa.

"Mary, there is things that I have not entirely told you" Ava began.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Mary's POV_

"**_Mary there is things that I have not entirely told you" Ava began. _**

I frowned instantly. This could not be good. My mind raced to things I haven't thought about in a while, my father. Crap! Carlisle couldn't be my father. I looked between my mother and him. I began to shake my head furiously. My confusion and anger began to simmer. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out except little squeaks. Oddly, Edward knew what I was thinking.

"No, Mary. Carlisle is not your father that is not why we are here for" Edward smiled and shook his head. My mother gasped and frowned.

"MARY! I cannot believe that-"Carlisle interrupted her.

"That is a logical guess but no I'm not your father. My children and I come to discuss a concern and option that involve your mother and you" Carlisle explained. I slowly looked at my mother for some information but she was looking outside the window at the trees behind our house.

"Mom, what is he talking about? What's going on?" I said softly.

"Mary, you are special child. You are extremely gifted" Edward replied. I raised my eyebrow slowly.

"Gifted, what do you mean like mental unstable or having a power?" I frowned.

"Mary, you have a power but let your mom tell you first about your ancestors" Edward said.

"Mom, tell me what's happening?" I said softly. Mom raced back downstairs with a box filled with old journals.

"What are these?" I asked.

"They are old journals that from your greatest grandfather since 1830" Alice clarified.

"Mary, we come from an ancient powerful bloodline. Your grandfather was very gifted. He was a scientist and professor in Liberia. His name was James Johnston. He had a brother named Xavier Grayson. Back in 1830 of course there was discrimination of race; since Xavier Grayson was a white male, but they had the same father, different mother. Xavier and James were very close. They both had the ability that was carried on to you. Xavier and James were also into the supernatural. Carlisle met Xavier and James in a college course that specified in physics. James and Xavier instantly knew that Carlisle was a vampire surprisingly and Carlisle never uttered a word to them about his secret. Xavier and James were simply fascinated with Carlisle. They thought since they met a real life vampire, they told Carlisle about their gift and hold control it"

"They had this ability control things with their mind, manipulate things to their will. They make your mind theirs, though of course they didn't you it for evil. They would practice to manage their gift and only used it in self defense. Their estrange father told about prophets and legends about the 6th generation and the 1st child will be the most powerful when they were younger and about them be gifted. But when they were young they entirely believe until they had gifts like their father told them about. Xavier, James, and Carlisle learned about each other. When Carlisle went the Volturi, a power hungry vampire coven, the leader named Aro read his mind and discovered that Carlisle met such gifted men, Aro needed to met them. At the time Eleazar, an ability seeker, was there to help find Xavier and James. Aro offered them a position, which was not something they would do, but in this case Aro didn't want to fright them off. Xavier and James knew better and simply decline them"

"Aro didn't like the feel of being rejected, he kill them both. They weren't as strong as vampires but their powers would have saved them if Renata, an ability shield, wasn't there. When they died, they left behind two newly pregnant wives. And now here we are the 6 generations and a 1st child later" Mom explained solemnly, looking into my eyes. I shook my head madly still not believe what I just heard.

I didn't get it; this whole imaginary legend was the truth of my life? How did Xavier have to fit into all this? Why didn't my mom tell me this sooner, like "Hey sweetie, did you know that you are powerful wizard that everyone wants there hand on"

I heard Edward chuckle a little, I frowned at him.

"Mom, can you actually believe those legends? Just because it happened in the past doesn't mean anything now" I frowned at her.

"Mary, you need to trust me. You were always the gifted child, you need to know that you have a talent like no other and the Cullens can be of assistance to you in a way that I can't. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but this was the right time at current moment" Mom walked over and hugged me tightly. She lightly kissed my hair and sat next to me. I took a deep breath, and then realize something important.

"When you explained Xavier Grayson, does Riley have anything to do with this?" I really didn't like saying his name without soon realizing that he forgotten about me when he went against his promise to never forget. Just thinking about it makes me miss him more and irritate me to no end. Mom looked at Carlisle for an explanation; I frowned even more at them. What were they hiding?

"Mary, please understand that this was nothing more than to protect you both. Aro was interested to come to Ashland to check up on you and Riley after our near battle. I, Elizabeth, and Ava decided that Elizabeth should move away from Ashland just in case. Aro though didn't come though, but the move was just a safety precaution" Carlisle explained thoroughly. I glared at them both.

"So when I wasn't able to reach Riley, you planned this, all of it? The 'oh, honey I'm sorry and things happen' and the famous 'it will be fine, Riley would never forget about you'. Does Riley know about this also or I'm the only one?" I glared at her. I would never talk to my mother like this but she had to understand that she had been lying to me for 4 years already. She frowned at me.

"Mary, please don't mad at me, but I was doing actions of any mother would do to protect their only child. And as for Xavier he was recently informed about his gift and Elizabeth had to do the same thing. I'm so sorry again but I will do anything to protect you even if that means going against your wishes" I nodded begrudgingly.

Even though I was still mad at her for lying to me about this vital information but I knew that she was trying to protect.

Why were the Cullens here though? Edward answered my suspicions.

"We are here to explain to you that you have options that you can consider if that is what you want" Edward grimaced slightly. I raised my eyebrows.

"What are my options?"

"As you know there is a secret world of the supernatural that coexist with humans; humans oblivious to what danger is around them. Vampires live in this world around. We are vampires" I shot straight up from my seat and gasped, my mouth formed an "o".

"You mean you are- like uh, you are undead but dead? Here but not exactly here? I mean do you like drink- like you know human- uh blood?" I stuttered, feeling a little colder than usual. The three of them chuckled.

"Yes we are the living dead, no we do not drink human blood but we sustain on the blood of animals. Traditional vampires have red eyes while my family and I have a golden yellow color" Carlisle smiled. I looked at his teeth looking for fangs to sprout out, Edward starting laughing loudly. I narrowed at my eyes, did hear my thoughts or something?

"Vampires also can be gifted as well. I'm a mind reader and Alice can see the future of people's decisions" Edward smiled.

"So you heard my thoughts this whole entire time?" I grimaced.

"Yes, I did. Your thoughts are quite refreshingly funny and informative"

"I have to watch my mind when I'm around you" I narrowed my eyes. Edward just chuckled in return.

"So back onto the subject of vampirism, what are my options that you are talking about?" I asked

"If you chose Immortality you can join our family and if you don't you can choose to return to your human life without a word from us"

"What do you mean by choosing Immortality, like becoming a vampire like you guys?" Alice spoke for the first time since this whole conversation started.

"Meaning if you do choose to explore your gift you can decide if you want become a vampire or stay human. We do not intend to push you into this decision but you can consider them if you like"

I could not believe what I was hearing. I could become a vampire if I wanted. Live for eternity and drink the blood of animals.

Wow, wasn't this one big shell shocker?

"Why can I not stay human and practice my gift?"

"Because your gift will not entirely work, when humans were changed into vampires they possess an ability trait that when they transformed it became a full-fledge gift. Xavier and James were humans they were able to do some things but if they did change their talents would intensify even more" Carlisle said. So my options are to become a vampire and have a powerful gift then stay human and have snippets of my talent.

"Did you give Xavier these options as well?" I asked Carlisle.

"We informed him about it but he will need to process this decision since it is a colossal risk"

"Do I have to change immediately or I do have to wait?"

"Your mother and I prefer you to wait until you're of age. You are still too young" Carlisle replied. "And besides you can change your mind anytime until you're of age and ready for this commitment".

"So what will I do then? Wait here until I'm 21 to be changed"

"No, you and Xavier can live with us in Forks then we are going to move in August to Loomis, Washington. It's like Forks, since we have to move after at a certain time. You can start school there" Carlisle said. I mean it did sound like a good idea but aren't vampires sometimes vicious?

"We would never hurt you. We are civilized vampires. Carlisle is doctor and we interact with humans. We have a lot restraint if that's what you think" Edward replied my thoughts.  
>"How can you be a doctor? Not to be rude but you are supposed to be a blood sucking vampire" I frowned. I mean I'm grateful that they are very restraint but they weren't living up their horror-story like identity. Edward, Carlisle, and Alice laughed loudly.<p>

"I like helping humans. I never drank human blood before; I instilled myself to not follow that way of life" Carlisle smiled.

"Well, that's great. I proud of you Carlisle" I smiled. Living with vampires didn't seem as bad as it should.

If Riley was here, I would have talked to him about this to his ears would fall off. I frowned.

I miss him so much.

"You will be able to see him soon. You and Riley just need to time to make your decision" Edward said. I nodded weakly and tried to think of anything relevant that I need to know before they leave.

"When you say that I can do some things as a human with gifts is there any practices that I can follow? Like you know to teach myself?" I asked Carlisle.

"No, if you have gift it kind of comes to you. I can't really explain it because I do not have a gift myself. Xavier and James were able to use their ability so I pretty sure you can use yours" Carlisle replied. I saw Alice grinned happily at Ava. Alice looked at for a confirmation of some sort, Ava nodded and smiled.

"Mary, how would you feel about going to the Cullen's house for a few days, if that's okay with Carlisle?" Ava asked Carlisle and me.

"We would love to have you" Carlisle smiled at me.

"Are you sure mom? I'm going to miss school" I asked her, just to be sure.

"No it's fine, you should go; Carlisle and the rest of the family can help and explain better than I can" She assured. I rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you mom, I love you" I said in her ear.

"I love you too baby girl. Now you should go pack" She pulled away, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Can I help you pack?" Alice smiled. I nodded and we heading upstairs. I got my PINK duffel bag from under my bed and start getting what I need for my trip. Alice didn't need me to point where everything was, she just simply knew. We worked quickly and efficiently.

"Thanks Alice for your help" I smiled at her.

"Anytime Mary, now let's get downstairs" She smiled. We headed downstairs, my bag in tow, ready to leave. Carlisle, Edward, and my Mom were near the front door. Edward took my duffel bag and headed outside with Alice. I enveloped my Mom into tight hug.

"Mom, don't forget to turn off the heat when heading to work, locked the garage door, and take off the table lamp when reading, okay?" I reminded her. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I going to miss you too baby girl" She kissed my temple and squeezed my shoulders. I smiled sadly and opened the front door. Carlisle and Ava shared a brief hug. I saw a sleek black Mercedes sedan in front of my house. Carlisle opened my door for me.

"Thanks" I smiled. He simply nodded and swiftly went to the driver's side door and entered the all black leather interior car. I rolled down the window and waved at her goodbye. The Cullens also waved goodbye as we soon sped off to the freeway.

Alice and Carlisle entered the airport while Edward returned car to the rental car area.

Carlisle picked up our reserved tickets that he paid for earlier with Ava. I began to notice the way The Cullens were receiving a great deal of interest. The way women stared at Carlisle and Edward was so abnormal, they was inconceivable gorgeous. They didn't seem to notice Carlisle had a wedding band of his finger, they still gawked and stared. Alice also caught the eye of men in the airport, I saw several men in a group pointing and whispering amongst themselves about her though she didn't seem to mind. They all didn't seem to mind. If it were me, I would have been so irritated by now.

We went through metal detectors like a breeze, though we didn't have much to take off. We went into lobby and waited for our 3:15pm flight which was in 45 minutes. I took my IPod from my black leather crossbody bag and played my favorite song from it.

Roslyn by Bon Iver, I got this song from Riley when we were both in the 4th grade. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"_Hey Riles" I stepped into his room. His mom let me inside and was currently talking to my mom about_ _something trivial. _

"_Hi Mary" He grinned at me. He was sitting on his bed with his MacBook that he got for Christmas from his mom last year, unfamiliar song filling his room. The melody was quiet and sad though so perfect._

"_What are you listening to? I like it" I asked as I sat down. He seemed off today. _

"_What's wrong Riley? You can tell me anything you know" I asked._

"_Nothing is wrong. I just feel strange today, like something's off with me" He explained. _

"_Maybe you should-"He interrupted me._

"_I feel perfectly fine. I'm not sick." He smiled. _

"_Are you sure-"He frowned at me._

"_I am sure, okay? Just drop it" He rolled his eyes._

"_Fine, I'll drop it . . . for now" I contradicted him. He scoffed but didn't comment further. _

I frowned deeply at the memory. I remember for the rest of the day, he would look at me as if he wanted to say something but decide not to. I inhaled and exhaled, trying to forget the memory. I looked at the clock.

"_15 minutes left" _I thought. Then I began to wonder how the Cullens lived anyway. Did they have dungeons and coffins with red interior? Was their house gothic like a haunted house on the outskirts of town? Was it on a cemetery?

"_WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I ASK THESE QUESTIONS BEFORE?" _I groaned loudly. Carlisle and Alice looked at expectantly at me, while Edward was trying to hold in laughter but was starting to fail miserable. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I uh . . . I uh forgot something in the house. Nothing to worry about" I smiled and shook my head as if was nothing. He smiled and nodded. Alice narrowed her eyes at Edward then at me. I shrugged.

"FLIGHT 104 TO PORT ANGELES, WASHINGTON IS BOARDING IN 5 MINUTES. FLIGHT 104 TO PORT ANGELES IS BOARDING IN 5 MINUTES." Announcer said on the intercom. We rose from our seats to the plane boarding booth; the flight assistant checked our boarding passes and let us on the plane with lingering looks to Carlisle and Edward. I rolled my eyes.

I sat next to Edward and Alice while Carlisle sat aisle seat in the row next to us. Everyone else began to board the plane and the flight attendants made sure everything was in of the compartment above us. I opened up the window cover and saw the gold, yellow, warm beautiful sun gently glided over my pale tan skin. I smiled. The sun reached across my lap to the armrest where Edward's hand laid. I stared in disbelief. His hand sparkled like 100 facet diamond. It was beautiful. I thought vampires burn and died in the sun. What is wrong with him? I turned my iPod down and listen to the announcements. The flight attendants gave the safety guidelines and information about the seatbelts and exit areas. I wanted to know more and ask more questions but do to my lack of ability of whispering. I couldn't say anything. I returned back to my iPod and blasted it this time to distract me from the airplane's increase in speed.

I shut the blind down quickly and shut me eyes until we were up in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Guys! It'll mean more than anything to me :)<strong>


End file.
